We Are One
by TheLionESS-232
Summary: A short little one-shot about Kovu and Kiara after giving birth to their two new cubs. Set a short time after The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Kovara: Kovu/Kiara.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Lion King _or any of its characters.**

**Okay, my first FanFic ever! Please don't kill me. I know this probably sucks worse than rotten eggs do. Okay, this is a Kovara (Kovu/Kiara) FanFic, something I've been itching to try out for a while. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but... I'm not gonna say 'no flaming please', but please, if you have to flame, don't be too harsh... like I said, this is only my first FanFic.**

**The whole story is from Kiara's prospective.**

* * *

**Kiara's POV**

I leaned down, licking the fur of the wonderful little bundles of life before me. The miracle of nature rung strong as I lovingly gazed down at my cubs. _Our cubs_, I thought, smiling, as I looked up to Kovu.

He looked a little unsure of what to do—I wasn't surprised. I knew that once he got the hang of it, though, he'd be the best dad our little cubs could hope to have. "Kovu," I crooned, smiling, and he jumped as though I had knocked him out of some kind of trance.

He immediately plastered a smile on his face, and walked over to where I was, licking my cheek. "What are we—_you," _he said, winking, "Gonna name them?"

I licked his forehead, before turning back to our two adorable little cubs. "There's one girl... and one boy." I announced slowly. I smiled at him. "You were right about the me naming them, though," I smirked.

He sighed, faking exasperation.

I continued. "I was thinking Tamara for the girl... but we could call her Tama for short. And maybe Kota for the boy?" I asked earnestly.

He grinned. "I love those names." Then, smirking, he added, "Does it really matter if I say I like them or not?"

"No," we agreed simultaneously, both grinning. Little Tama yawned, in the process smacking Kota in the face with her paw. Tama was the spitting image of her father; she was a dusty exile brown. We wouldn't know what color her eyes were for about ten days; that was usually how long it took for cubs to open their eyes.

Kota grunted, and tried to turn away, annoyed. Kovu and I laughed, rubbing our necks together and basking in the warm Spring sun. Kota looked exactly Simba had as a cub—he had inherited the royal golden coat. Again, only time would tell what eyes he'd received.

He also had his grandfather's black rimmed ears. By the look of his tail tassle, and the very, very few wisps of hair that would later turn into a head tuft, he had a new kind of mane—a reddish brown one, a mixture of his father's and the royal line's red mane.

Sort've russet colored. It was different from both Kovu's dark brown, and the bright red of the royal family.

Nala, my mother, peeked around the corner. She had helped deliver the cubs, but had said she would give us a few moments to be alone. "Can I come back in now?" She asked, smiling. She had been through this twice herself, once with my brother, and once with me, much later on, after Zira... No, today was supposed to be a happy day. No use mourning my deceased brother right now.

I nodded, and she walked into the cave, Simba, my father, following suit. My dad was getting pretty old by this point, but he seemed to lose years as he looked into the little nest my body had formed around the cubs and saw his first grandchildren. I knew he'd expected grandchildren sooner; Kopa had been born nearly two years before I was, and was murdered at only six months—but this didn't seem to affect his mood at all as he beamed with pride at his grandkids.

The wind rippled through his red mane, and he bent down to nuzzle my neck. I licked his cheek and hugged him, then reached over and hugged my mother.

***  
**About ten days later, presentation day**

Rafiki stepped into the cave, nodding his head politely before shuffling up to me and smiling into my lap at the two squabbling cubs. They had just recently opened their eyes. Kota had turned out to have the amber-brown eyes of the royal family, while Tama had taken to her father's side and had green eyes. Although, instead of emerald green eyes like Kovu, she had a set of olive green orbs.

It was time. All the animals for as far as you could see—e verything the light touched—were gathered around Pride Rock and were patiently waiting to be introduced to their newest prince or princess.

No one except for my family had seen them yet, so nobody knew if it was a prince or a princess.

Rafiki kindly leaned down, shaking a little coconut looking fruit around their heads. Kota shrunk back at first, before swiping his paw out playfully at it.

Tama's big green eyes followed it, not blinking once. She let out a small growl at it though, making me hold back a titter.

Rafiki raised the fruit above his head, breaking it in two before leaning down to carefully paint a small squiggly line across Tama's forehead with his thumb, symbolizing her future crown. After doing this, he bent down, scooping up Tama, though she struggled and tried to nip his hand at first. I giggled. She was the reminded me of me when I was her age.

She sneezed when she smelled the herbs on his long stick, and he gently smiled and scooped her up. Turning, he began the short walk that seemed to take forever to the end of the rock, hiding the little lioness gently behind the crook of his arm.

Kovu and I nuzzled each other, before following him mid-way up the slope, and my parents behind me. Reaching the end of the rock, he paused. Zazu fluttered down, landing beside Kovu and bowing gently, repeating the process he had been through so many times. I silently counted the times; let's see, once with my father... once with my... brother... once with me... and now with my daughter.

Kovu nodded kindly to the blue bird, before lifting his head up to let the wind blow through his mane. Rafiki pulled the cub out into the light, all the animals dropping to their faces. Timon and Pumbaa even got into the act, while standing at my father's right hand. Nala rested her head on Simba's shoulder, sighing gently. Tama, wide eyed, stared out at her future "Subjects".

I looked at them, seeing in these two little balls of fluff a prince, and a princess. The princess would eventually be queen. I felt my eyes water, watching the emotional scene before me and thinking of how Kovu and I had two cubs. I couldn't have been happier.

_We are one._

* * *

**So what did you think? I know I droned on, but there was too much to say! Sorry 'bout that, lol ;). I guess Zazu's been through it three times? And after this four? Because Simba, Kopa, Kiara, and then Tama and Kota... Unless he worked for Ahadi before that and was there for Mufasa and Taka/Scar too...**

**This story has two sequels: _"Pinned 'Ya"_, and the story after that is is _"A Prince and a Princess: The Next Generation."_**

**Reviewers get a cookie!**


End file.
